Power Rangers Thief Strike vs Police Patrol
Plot 100 years ago the worlds greatest thief Lupin had amassed himself the most exquisite treasures in the whole world living rich like a king. In Presant day greatest theif's descendents have kept a close eye the family heirlooms. But when the Evil Dimensional Dino Mafia takes the half of the marvellous treasure is up to the great-grandson of the famous thief and his friends to take back the treasure from the Dino Mafia but the mafia isn't only ones after the treasure the city's Police is also after the greatest treasure in the world choosing their best officers for the job to gain the Lupin estates riches before anyone else does It's a Clash between Thief and Police to see who can retrieve all of the treasure before the Dino Mafia uses it for total destruction of earth. For these two separate ranger teams are the Power Rangers Thief Strike vs Police Patrol. Rangers Allies Thief Strike Allies * Gyles Police Patrol Allies * Commissioner Burwell Villains Prehistoric Mafia * Kyranno ▪Generals ▪Status Gold * Machira ▪Status Double Gold * Grenpho * Blizerado ** Swindlerbots Turligators * Blue Turligator * Brown Turligator * Green Turligator * Pink Turligator * Grey Turligator * Red Turligator Mafia Members * Gamphibian * Blazedon * Slugicator * SnatchJaw * SwiftKnight * RomanceEater * VoltStag * PeaVile * Fleazz * Otterima * Bashpaca * Shootchin * MantaSwap * Snoozer * Trashma * Octophoon * Cemenotamus * Gillmouth * * Vultrix * Crushroon * Squirrtex *Skreak * HypnoFowl * EonFish *Stencher *Stormallow *Houndwark * MoleBreak *MindPecker *Hermicon * SpeedViper * Lobrax * Manatemon *Elastizard *Sniffmon *CombustKing ▪Status Double * Monkefumlin * CrypticBird * ShooterPony Machira's Experiments * Guineanox * Guineamira * Mindwipe * Leomon's Group * Leomon * SkizWiz * Bovinscorch Arsenal Thief Strike Morpher Mode Police Patrol Morpher Mode Thief/Police X-Morpher Thief Strike Zords/Police Patrol Zords StrikePatrol Ultrazord Thief Strike Megazord *Jet Strike Zord *Airplane Strike Zord *Gyrocopter Strike Zord *LuckBuster Police Patrol Megazord *Siren Runner 1 Zord *Siren Runner 2 Zord *Siren Runner 3 Zord *LuckBuster *X-Sovereign Megazord X-Shifter ▪X-Rail SilverZord ▪X- Rail Gold Zord *X- RailFire Zord *X- RailThunder Zord Auxiliary Zords Thief Strike * Cyclone Strike Zord * Shears Strike Zord/Sword Strike Zord ▪Shears Strike Zord ▪Blade Strike Zord * PrizeBuster * Magic Strike Zord * Spray Patrol Zord * BrigandBuster Zord * SignalBuster * TriumphBuster Police Patrol * Cycle Patrol Zord * Crane Zord & Drill Zord ▪Crane Zord ▪Drill Zord * Spray Patrol Zord * SignalBuster * TriumphBuster Toy-Exclusive Thief Strike * Color Strike Zord * Prism Strike Zord * Tune Strike Zord * Holiday Strike Zord * X-RailShackle Zord * Special Strike Zord Police Patrol * Hound Patrol Zord * Spark Patrol Zord * Chorus Patrol Zord * X-RailPrison Zord * Patrol Zord Special Alternative Combinations Thief Strike * Cyclone Thief Strike Megazord * Chevalier Thief Strike Megazord * Hammer Chevalier Strike Megazord * Cylclone Chevalier Strike Megazord * Thief Patrol Strike Megazord * Rail Thief Strike Megazord * X-Sovereign Slicer * Prize Thief Strike Megazord * Magic Thief Strike Megazord * Magical Spray Thief Strike Megazord *BrigandBuster Thief Strike Megazord *Signal Thief Strike Megazord * Triumph Thief Strike Megazord *SignalTough Thief Strike Megazord Police Patrol * Cycle Police Patrol Megazord * Tough Police Patrol Megazord * Thief Patrol Strike Megazord * ToughCycle Police Patrol Megazord *Rail Police Patrol Megazord * X-Sovereign Blaster * Signal Police Patrol Megazord Episodes 1 Thieve's Appear 2 In the Name of the Law Stop 3 Quick Heist 4 Rocky Relation 5 Target Insight 6 Safeguard 7 Tough Spot 8 Thieves Revealed 9 Lost Treasure 10 11 Keep Filming 12 Miraculous Trinket 13 14 False Setup 15 Officer Down 16 Mind Games 17 True Emotions 18 19 Disregarding Instructions 20 Burglar or Cop 21 Enemy or an Ally 22 Romance Existence 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 The Nice,The Vile ,The Normal 36 37 38 39 40 41 42. 43 44 45 46. 47 48 49 50 51 Category:Gmiester001